Keeping Secrets
by alexis1612
Summary: When a witness to a murder comes forward to speak to Detective Jo Martinez, she's secretly glad. Maybe the investigation will pass quicker and she can get home to Henry earlier. The relief quickly vanishes when the victim says the name of the victim, Henry Morgan.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: _When a witness to a murder comes forward to speak to Detective Jo Martinez, she's secretly glad. Maybe the investigation will pass quicker and she can get home to Henry earlier. The relief quickly vanishes when the victim says the name of the victim, Henry Morgan._

* * *

><p><em><strong> Chapter 1<strong>_

It seemed like another normal, if not boring day at work for Detective Jo Martinez. Returning back from the break room with a cup of coffee in hand, she sighs at the pile of paperwork on her desk that should be decreasing in size but seems as though it never will.

Setting her coffee to one side, she returns to her current piece of paperwork about the case they closed yesterday afternoon. As she fills out the form as quickly as she can, her mind drifts to think about Henry; maybe she could go and visit him claiming to need 'a memory jog' about the case. That would certainly take her mind off this mind-numbingly boring task.

She hasn't seen him since early last night when he had left her apartment to go get a good night sleep, they had been working hard the night before last trying to fit the final clues of the case together. Jo had been meaning to go a see him this morning but after Hanson had dumped the massive pile of paper, she had never gotten the chance to go.

Jo had just about made up her mind and was about to get up out of her chair when Hanson steps up to the side of her desk.

"Thinking of doctor boy Martinez?" He asks her, unable to hide the smirk from his face.

A few months ago she would have gone red almost immediately and would have tried to her face. But whether she was used to Henry being her boyfriend or if used to Hanson teasing them about it she wasn't sure but she didn't blush like she would have.

"Very funny Hanson, unlike some people, I've actually got work to do." She jokes, grinning up at him. Seeing that his teasing hadn't affected her, he got to the point.

"Well actually, I've got a witness to a murder to interview, just thought you might want to know." He hardly gives her a chance to reply when he spins around and walks away; she isn't the only one who wants to get away from the paperwork then.

Getting up quickly, she follows him eagerly; glad to be given an excuse to stop the paperwork for now. As wrong as it may be, she was secretly glad that the witness had stepped forward, hopefully it would mean the case would be solved early and she would be able to get home and have a nice dinner with Henry.

She slips into the viewing room and stands next to Lieutenant Reece to watch the interview going on in the next room.

Hanson sits opposite a short blonde woman with puffy red eyes from crying and dried tear tracks running down her face, it immediately causes Jo to jump to the conclusion that the victim was close to the woman.

Thinking that the woman might have been quite far away from the crime scene, Jo only gives the interview half her attention. But as the interview goes on, it is clear that the woman was a lot closer that expected which made Jo listen harder.

"Now Miss Hunter, can you tell me about the victim? Did you know them?" Hanson asks delicately, aware of the fragile state the witness was in.

"No Detective, I didn't know him."

"Okay, could you tell me what he looked like then? And what you saw?"

"He looked about 5ft 11 and had brown hair. And he was wearing a big winter coat and a scarf even though it wasn't very cold out. I saw him talking to another man who was slightly taller, it looked like he was trying to steal his bag."

"Thank you so much for your help Miss Hunter, you've been a big help in the investigation. My colleague can show you out." Jo was about to walk out and meet Hanson at the door of the interrogation room when the witness suddenly spoke again.

"Wait! I heard him say his name! I'm pretty sure he said something that sounded like Henry Morgan?"

That froze Jo to the spot, she hears Lieutenant Reese calling her name but she sounds so far away. She feels as though someone is slowly squeezing her tighter and tighter until she can hardly breath, the world around her sways but she can only focus on the cold hard ball of fear in the pit of her stomach and one thought.

No.. it couldn't be true. Miss Hunter must have misheard. Henry couldn't be dead…

* * *

><p>Please review if you like it!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**superlc529 - **haha thanks, it is set just over a year after Henry and Jo start working together, so maybe end of season 1 ish? It says in this chapter too :)

* * *

><p>"Henry Morgan? Are you absolutely positive Miss Hunter?" Hanson almost couldn't believe his ears, refusing to believe it; he stared at the woman almost willing her to say that she had misheard.<p>

True, he and Henry may not have started out as the best of friends but he had been working with Jo for just over a year now and over the past few months it was almost as if they had become friends.

"Yes… is something the matter Detective?" Miss Hunter asks him, a puzzled look on her face, did she say something to offend Detective Hanson?

"No, thank you for your time Miss Hunter, if you excuse me I must go find my colleague. Dr Morgan is one of our medical examiners and a fellow detective's boyfriend. I'm sure another officer would be more than happy to show you out." Without even waiting for her answer, he quickly spun around and raced out of the room and next door into the viewing room.

Once inside, he saw Lieutenant Reese with her hand on Jo's shoulder called out her name.

"She heard?" Even though he knows she was watching the whole thing like _he had asked _her to, he asks anyway just to be sure.

"Yes, take her back to her desk then call down to the medical examiner's office. This had better be some misunderstanding!" This was the most flustered he had ever seen her and he stares at her retreating form before quickly turning his attention back to Jo.

When they reach her desk, Jo looks up at him with blank eyes.

"Did she say Henry?" She asks softly, fearing the answer she would be given. Without saying a word, he nods his head slowly and is about to say something to try and comfort her when she suddenly stands up.

"It can't be him. He was fine last night! I'm going down to find him." She says it with as much determination as she can muster and shoots off towards the elevator.

The elevator doors aren't even fully open when she bursts out of them at a run; her feet take her automatically down the corridor she has walked down countless times towards Henry's office.

* * *

><p>When she rushes into the examining room, Lucas' head snaps up from the body he is examining with a puzzled expression on his face.<p>

"Detective! I didn't expect you here today!" He says happily, still slightly confused. Instead of receiving a 'hello' like he normally does, he gets a blunt question.

"Where is Dr Morgan?"

"I thought you would know… he never turned up to work today, I just assumed that he was sick. And I know that isn't like him but-" She cuts him off before he can finish with an impatient look on her face.

"You never thought to tell anyone this?" Taking a proper look at her face, he sees the fear and panic in her eyes, her hands clench and unclench at her eyes and shifts from foot to foot.

"No… what's wrong Detective?"

"Henry… he- a woman came just now as a witness to a murder. The murder of a man she thought was called Henry Morgan that matches _my _Henry's description." She doesn't even notice the use of the possessive pronoun and if he wasn't so shocked at what she just said he would have laughed and made sure to remember Henry the next time he saw him.

His mouth opens and shuts without a single word coming out and with an impatient huff, Jo turns on her heel and stalks out of the room into the hall, heading back upstairs.

* * *

><p>The minute the elevator doors open, Hanson knows something is wrong. Jo has a look on her face he has never seen on her before, a mixture of fear, sadness, anger and disbelief, not to mention the fact that she looked like she was about to start crying.<p>

"He isn't there Hanson, he never came into work today. I was going to go and see him earlier! I should have called! Oh gosh, I should have made him stay later last night-"

"Martinez! This isn't your fault! We're going to find the sick man that did this okay! Anyways, we're not even sure if it is the same Henry Morgan, its such a common name as it is." He cuts her off, not letting her get worked up about it, the last thing she needs to do is blame herself for his possible murder. She stays silent for a while; just staring at him without saying a word before she slowly whispers a reply.

"Do we have a crime scene from Miss Hunter?"

"Yes it's on-"

"Martinez!" Lieutenant Reese stops him as she walks out of her office, judging by the look on her face she knows what the result of Jo's frantic search was.

"We can't have you on this case Martinez, you know that. Go home, find out if it's really him."

"But sir…"

"No buts Martinez. Go home." Defeated, Jo slumps her shoulders and heads towards her desk to gather up her things, trudging towards the elevator, she is about to step into it when she suddenly spins around and shouts across the bullpen to Hanson.

"Have we got a time Hanson?"

"Yea, 10:45 why?" He shouts back almost immediately with a baffled look on his face.

"Just checking!" She replies before turning back to the elevator.

When she reaches the ground floor, she heads towards her car, frantically running over what she could do in her head and if Henry really was the murder victim or if it was just some coincidence, although she tried not to think about it, the more she thought, the more she realized that it probably wasn't a coincidence. All that did was further plant the feeling of dread into her stomach.

As Jo drives back towards her apartment, she realizes that one simple thing she forgot to do in her panic, actually call Henry.

She couldn't actually call _him_ of course –she tells her self the next time she sees him, _if _she sees him, she will force him to get a phone- but she could call Abe to see if he was just at home with him.

With one hand on the steering wheel, she finds Abe's number in her phone and clicks on it, with each ring her fear grows until the phone cuts to voicemail. Panicking, she turns her car around and drives as fast as she can towards the antique store before she even realises what she is doing.

* * *

><p>Abe is upstairs preparing a cup of coffee when he hears the bell chime downstairs even though he hadn't opened the shop today. Must have been old age.<p>

"I'm sorry but we aren't open today!" He shouts down as he walks slowly down the stairs leading to the shop. "You're welcome to come back-" He stops short when he sees Jo run around the corner with a look of fear and panic on her face.

"Jo?! What's wrong?"

"Henry… he… Where's Henry?" She asks quickly, looking behind him hoping to see his face from around the door smiling at her like nothing was wrong. But one look on Abe's face and she knew that he wasn't here.

"He isn't here, I assumed stayed at yours last night and went to work from there." Abe couldn't tell her that the last time he had seen Henry was at 11 o'clock last night when he had picked him up from the river, but he had assumed that Henry had gone back to Jo's afterwards so he was telling some sort of the truth.

He felt bad the minute he sees Jo slump her shoulders but he presses his lips together tightly, it isn't his secret to tell. Henry would contact Jo soon anyways.

"There was a murder last night… a witness came forward and said the victim's name was Henry Morgan…" She mutters, looking at him with pleading eyes like he would contradict her and say Henry was fine.

A feeling of guilt swells within him as he realizes the pain and fear she must be feeling right now, it was okay for him seeing as he knew his dad was fine but she didn't know that and he couldn't tell her. He was going to have to speak to him about his secret soon.

"A what? I'm sure it isn't him Jo, he will be back soon I'm sure." He tries to feign ignorance and reassure her but he can soon see it did nothing to reassure her.

She is about to turn around and leave when Abe speaks again.

"Would you like to stay for some coffee until Henry gets back?" She smiles at him gratefully, following him up the stairs into the apartment.

As he bustles around the kitchen preparing another cup of coffee, he sees her pick up one of Henry's scarves and clutch it tightly to herself.

He smiles as he sees the expression on her face, he could clearly see that the Detective loved his father very much and Henry was being dishonest to her.

Abe chuckles quietly to himself as he thinks her reaction when Henry does return, his father was in some _**serious**_ trouble!

Jo paces around the living room that has become so familiar to her while Abe prepares the cup of coffee, she smiles when she sees that some of the pictures around the apartment that were originally only of Abe and Henry are now replaced with some of her and Henry together although the majority of the pictures were of her.

She jumps slightly when her phone suddenly starts to ring. Fumbling around in her purse, she finally finds her phone and picks it up.

"Hello?"

"Martinez! We've got him!" The voice of Hanson shouts down from the other end of the line, he sounds almost excited.

"Hanson? Who?" She asks, still confused.

"Henry! Doctor boy is here!"

She almost drops her phone in shock and joy when she hears what he has said. Apologizing to Abe and quickly explaining the conversation she hurries down the stairs and towards her car.

"I'll be right there."

* * *

><p>Please review if you like it :) I'm sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes!<p>

Tell me what you want to see in the coming chapters and I'll try and include the ideas!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Do you think that Henry should have been killed by Adam or some other person? Anyone got any reasons for the murder?

* * *

><p>Jumping into her car, Jo starts to drive down the street back towards the precinct as quickly as she can. As she does, she thinks back to a few months ago.<p>

_It was cold winter morning about a month after they had started dating and Jo had spent the night at Henry and Abe's apartment after their date the night before ._

_Jo's eyes fluttered open slowly, glancing sleepily around the room. Her eyes landed on Henry, he was already awake smiling down at her._

_"__Morning." She murmurs as she stretches slightly to kiss him on the lips before resting her head on his chest, sighing deeply. _

_"__Good Morning." He replies, kissing the top of her head, resting his head on the pillow behind him. _

_"__I don't want to go to work today babe. Your bed is so comfortable, and not to mention warm." She moans while tracing his scar with her finger._

_He laughs, she often complains about this but had never actually done anything about it. _

_"__Then don't." He replies, chuckling when he sees the baffled look on her face as she glances up at him. _

_"__Call in sick Jo, then we can stay here all day. When is the last time you had a day off?" When she doesn't say anything and looks down instead he has his answer. "Exactly." She furrows her eyebrows almost as if she is considering it before shaking her head. _

_"__I can't just call in sick Henry, plus wouldn't it look suspicious if you called in sick too?" _

_"__I won't call in sick then, if I don't turn up Lucas will just assume I'm dealing with personal matters, which I am in a way." He says playfully, grinning down at her. He can see that she is just about to be convinced into doing as he says so he continues. _

_"__As well as that, Abe is off at some antique auction and won't be back until tomorrow afternoon so we have the whole apartment to ourselves…"_

_"__Well if you put it like that…" She sighs, giving in and burying deeper into the bed while reaching for her phone and dialing the precinct. _

_They spend the rest of the day just lounging around the apartment and watching movies, just enjoying a quiet day with each other._

Smiling at the memory as she pulls into the precinct car park, she quickly locks her car before racing towards the building.

She stands in the elevator, impatiently tapping her foot against the ground whilst she watches the numbers of floors slowly get bigger as she gets closer to the homicide floor.

After what seems like an age, the elevator doors slide slowly open, allowing her to run into the room. She looks around frantically and stops suddenly when she sees him across the bullpen talking to Hanson.

He turns his head and spots her standing there, before she knows what she is doing, Jo is running across the room, colliding hard into him.

She buries her head in his chest and wraps her arms around him like he is going to disappear at any moment.

"Henry." His clothing muffles her voice but he hears her anyway.

"Well good afternoon to you to Detective. Do I get this greeting everyday from now on?" He asks her, grinning at Hanson.

She tilts her head up and kisses him firmly on the lips, feeling all of her fear and worry disappear as he kisses her back, right in the middle of the bullpen.

When Hanson clears his throat awkwardly, alerting the couple to the presence of nearly everyone in the homicide division watching them, including Lieutenant Reece. Jo springs back quickly, smiling sheepishly at Hanson before turning back to Henry.

She narrows her eyes at him and before he grasps what is going on, Jo slaps him across the face.

"What was that for Jo?!" He asks her with an expression of shock and confusion on his face.

"Do you know how scared I was? How worried I was about _you_? When you were actually fine and hadn't even called to say you were okay!" She fumes at him, her glare challenging him to answer.

"Well…I…" Hanson had told him about the witness and how shaken up Jo had been but he had never thought that she would be angry. Looking into her eyes, he sees that as angry as she may be, she is also glad he is actually okay so he decides that she would soon forgive him.

"You're making this up to me." She tries to sound like she is still angry with him but in reality Jo is just glad that he is okay. Unable to keep herself from sounding happy, she smiles at him and intertwines his hand with her own.

"Well, it is good to know that you're okay Dr Morgan, but seeing as you're here. We have a case to solve don't you agree Detective Martinez?" Reece walks up to them, ignoring the exchange she had just witnessed. In reply, Jo just nodded, smiling widely.

"And now that we know that Dr Morgan is fine, I'm putting you back on the case. Get to work Detectives."

"Yes Lieutenant." Hanson replies as he walks back to his desk. Satisfied, Lieu. Reece returned to her office.

"Well I better let you get back to work, I'm sure I need to go check on Lucas. See you tonight at my place?" Henry says, as he turns back towards Jo after Reece walks away.

"Sure, I'll see you tonight." Jo replies as she quickly kisses him before turning towards her desk.

* * *

><p>As he walks out of the elevator and towards him office, Henry thinks about how he could make it up to Jo tonight. In the end he decides on a romantic dinner on the rooftop and he is just imagining it in his head when Lucas interrupts him.<p>

"Hey, Henry! Where have you been! Detective Martinez came looking for you, something about a murder?"

"Yes, I was informed. Anything in today?" He replies, cutting right to the chase.

Lucas opens his mouth to reply when the phone in Henry's office starts to ring. Rushing inside, he quickly puts the phone to his ear.

"Medical Examiner's office." He says automatically.

"Hey babe." A familiar voice speaks down the phone, Henry smiles when he hears the nickname she calls him. He would never admit this to her but he loves it when she uses nicknames especially since he never thought that she would be the sort of person to do that.

"Hello, you got a body?" He asks her, assuming that's the reason she is calling seeing as he only saw her less than 5 minutes ago.

"No… do I need a reason to call my boyfriend?" She answers sheepishly; he knows almost immediately that there is a reason to the call.

"Okay, fine… I was just going to remind you that-"

"I still need to make it up to you for scaring you right? Don't worry Detective; I've got it all planned. Dress nice." He replies almost immediately knowing what she really was calling for before she had even spoken.

"Are you trying to say I don't dress nice normally?" She replies playfully, trying not to laugh.

"As nice as you look in sweat pants and a tank top Jo, you know what I mean! Formally."

"Ohhhh, are you taking me somewhere nice Doctor Morgan?"

"You'll see Detective Martinez." He replies secretively. Her only reply is a laugh before she hangs up.

* * *

><p>Abe was just tidying up downstairs and about to head up when he heard the doorbell. Heading towards the door, he wasn't surprised to see Jo but he was surprised to see what she wearing.<p>

When his dad had returned home that afternoon, he had started asking questions immediately but had only received cryptic replies in return.

"Jo! Are you and Henry going out somewhere nice tonight?" He asks as he lets her in and motions that Henry was upstairs. Abe pretends that he doesn't know what his dad was doing that night but really already knew but was under strict instruction not to reply.

"I'm not sure actually!" She replies, smiling at him as she walks up the stairs to the apartment.

He heard her coming up the stairs chatting to Abe as he quickly tied his tie before turning to the door. As she walks through the door, all he can do is stare.

Jo wears a form-fitting sleeveless forest green dress that comes to about mid-thigh with a white sash as a belt across her stomach. It was simple but beautiful.

"You look gorgeous Jo." He says when he is finally able to stop staring. Taking her purse off her, he places it on the table behind him. He smiles when he sees her cheeks redden.

"Not so bad yourself Henry. We aren't going out?" She asks him with a look of confusion on his face that he thinks is so cute.

"Follow me Detective." He says as he offers her his arm. Smiling, she takes it and walks up the stairs to the rooftop with him.

When he opens the door, she gasps when she sees what has been set up there.

In the middle of the rooftop, a table is set for 2. The table is piled high with delicious looking food, while the rest of the rooftop is decorated with fairy lights and flowers.

"Oh Henry…" She whispers unsure what to say.

"Have I made it up?" He asks, winding his arm around her waist.

"Totally." She says as she turns to face him, winding her arms around his neck while kissing him as a way of thanks.

* * *

><p>Sorry if there are any mistakes! And please review if you like it, tell me what you want to happen!<p> 


End file.
